


A Slow Burn

by AngieO131



Series: Maddie McCull One Shots [3]
Category: ARCO
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Slight cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Two love birds that can't keep their hands to themselves. A one shot fan fiction that's based off Maddie McCull's comic, Arco. To read the comic, visit:arco.smackjeeves.com





	

The day had started off normal, classes and visits to the aquarium progressing as every day did. Arco couldn't even begin to describe how proud he was of Brynn and how far that he had come in this internship, how much he had learned. They still studied together and Brynn was constantly double checking himself by asking questions that Arco knew that he knew the answer to, but he couldn't get any prouder than he already was. 

As such, they had fell into a routine that had felt more natural to Arco than anything in his life: class, aquarium, dinner, and either going out to the beach and or shopping for what they needed for the week or staying in and watching movies and or listening to music. After class, they had came back to the dorms, showering and cuddling up as usual after putting on music to listen to instead of a movie per Brynn's suggestion. Arco had long since been determined to widen Brynn's musical knowledge so he put on a playlist of his music and pulled Brynn close, running his hand down his spine to his lower back as he hummed along. 

He wasn't sure what changed; he wasn't sure what caused the uproar in his veins. Maybe it was the rain falling outside the window; maybe it was the way Brynn's finger trailed in patterns over his chest and abs. No, perhaps it was when Brynn started to hum along to a song that he had yet to show him. All he knew was that the warm, comfortable atmosphere changed quickly, and it would have taken a stronger man than him to not take advantage of it. 

The slow feeling left quickly, Brynn's lips being all too eager as they pressed to his. Clothes had came off so quickly and positions had been switched so rapidly that it seemed almost instantaneous that they went from that first kiss to he lying on top of Brynn, both naked, his teeth worrying the flesh at Brynn's collarbone as he moaned and arched into him. Arco released the flesh, lifting his head to look down at Brynn for just a moment, an unspoken question passing that was quickly answered with a nod. 

Reaching down the box that they now kept just under Arco's bunk, Arco pulled out the lube and a condom, moving up into a kneeling position. He couldn't help but to extend the anticipation, squirting a bit of lube onto his fingers and spreading it around them as Brynn watched. He never would have guessed that he would enjoy the sight of a guy laying before him, writhing in wanton desire but watching Brynn had become a favourite part of sex for him, seeing his chest rising quickly with short, excited breaths, his little fidgeting that showed his struggle with holding back from touching Arco, hearing those soft whimpers when he began to take to long as he was now. A side of Arco's lip quirked up as the first whimper broke through his restraint, his hand lowering down to finally press to his opening. He was slow in his preparations, watching Brynn's face as he slowly pumped his fingers into him, stretching him so that he wouldn't hurt him when he entered. Those little moans and shaky breaths had taken the place of even his favourite song, and their effect was so much more potent than even the best broad that he had been with. 

It was several minutes later before Brynn's pleas started. He had been fully prepped for a bit now, but Arco couldn't get enough of watching him. He had never been one for delayed gratification; hell, he had been the advocate for fucking purely for instant gratification and had shaped his entire knowledge around the best way to fuck a girl so that she would get to come as quickly as him. There was so much different with Brynn, though. He wanted that anticipation; he liked delaying the ending result so that he could revel in the fulfilling sensation of being with Brynn; he craved the intimacy that they had even as he felt it. 

He was brought back to reality as Brynn dug his nails into his leg, pulling his fingers from within Brynn and reaching down to put on the condom. Applying a bit more lube, he gave only two stroke to his throbbing member before lifting Brynn's hips and pressing his head to his entrance. He was slow as he pressed in, biting his lip as his moans mixed with Brynn's. The feeling was heady as was every time with Brynn, he mind blanking momentarily until he thrust a second time. Rolling his his, he leaned forward, laying over Brynn with his upper body supported by his forearms that were between Brynn's arms and sides. He kissed Brynn softly, his thrusts steady and slow, matching the beat of the song that was playing in the background, his breathing picking up from the excitement that had his body shaking as opposed to exertion. He head pulled back sharply as he gave a gentle outcry, Brynn's nails scratching down his back until they found a hold. "Ahhh, fuck.. Brynn.."

"A-Arco.. Don't tease me any more.. Go faster.."

Arco gave a soft chuckle,his thrusts get slightly harder, but not faster. "No, babe... I want you to feel every.. single.. thrust.. I wanna drive you crazy.. I want you to take all of it, until you can't take any more.."

"Fucking hell... Arco.."

Arco smirked briefly as Brynn wrapped his arms around his back, holding on tightly as he began to shake, the excitement seeming to get to him as well. Nuzzling his face into Brynn's neck, Arco nibbled and kisses, continuing his steady thrusts even as he felt Brynn's nails tightening into him again,his moans ringing in his ear. He could feel his member throbbing against his stomach and knew he wouldn't last long. He gave in close to the end, his thrusts speeding up as he felt his own climax rushing forward. 

"A-Arco, I'm going to-"

"Come for me, Brynnaboo~"

They were in sync for the deep intake of breath before the fall, both of them coming as their bodies meshed together, their backs arching them into each other. They held each other tightly as they came down from their high, Arco pulling from him only long enough to pull out and take off the condom before pulling Brynn back to his chest. 

"Arco, we should show-"

"No, shhhh. Be quiet. Just love me."

He could feel the smile on Brynn's lips as he hid his face against his chest. "I already do, you dork."


End file.
